Grojband X Littlest Pet Shop: Rocking Petters!
Grojband X Littlest Pet Shop: Rocking Petters! ('グロジバンド クロス リトレストペットショップ : ロックペッター''' Gurojibando Kurosu Ritoresutopettoshoppu: Rokkupettā)'' is a Japanese-American/Canadian animated series produced by Hasbro Studios, Fresh TV, TMS Entertainment, Titmouse and NI97/AR97 Studioworks. It is the third main series from the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise to make a 2-way cartoon crossover, the first being Atomic Betty X Total Drama and the second being My Little Pony X Transformers. The series is rated TV-PG/TV-14. About the Show Like Atomic Betty X Total Drama, it will go back to the Japanese dub factor with American/Canadian animation produced by Titmouse Vancouver and TMS Entertainment. The announcement of the series was after the announcement trailer of Embracing Daybreak on SDCC 2013. The trailer was released by Bandai, Hasbro and Teletoon Plot Since a letter came from downtown, as they read by Corey and the gang, they aren't unfamiliar with Littlest Pet Shop except Laney, Mina and Trina. As they are going traveling to a place where is near the Littlest Pet Shop to celebrate the 2nd anniversary of the shop by making a concert collaborating with Josh's band. While Trina stands on their way, the Band are a bit nervous for not making lyrics of their own, which Josh's band helped them. After Trina sabotages the stage along with the Bizkit twins, Corey and the band get themselves in an accident, leading them to be taken care of (and meeting for the first time) by Blythe Baxter, and suddenly the pets, which not only Blythe, but the Grojband got the ability to hear the animals talk. As they team-up, they have to take down Trina and the Bizkit twins in kinda a surreal way until ir's too late to save the Littlest Pet Shop. Characters Grojband Universe *Corey Riffin (CV: Jun Fukuyama, Lyon Smith English) **Carrie Beff (CV: Haruka Tomatsu) *Laney Penn (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Bryn McAuley English) **Larry Nepp (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga) *Kin Kujira (CV: Yuki Kaji, Sergio Di Zio English) **Kim Kagami (CV: Mikako Komatsu) *Kon Kujira (CV: Wataru Hatano, Tim Beresford English) **Konnie Kagami (CV: Romi Park) *Trina Riffin (CV: Etzuko Kozakura, Alyson Court English) *Mina Beff (CV: Kaori Ishihara, Denise Oliver English) *Nick Mallory (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Graeme Cornies English) *Mayor Mellow (CV: Hiroki Tochi, Kedar Brown English) *Buzz Newsworthy (CV: Hiroshi Shirokuma, Dwayne Hill English) *Chance Happening (CV: Aki Kanada, Julie Lemieux English) *Allie & Kate (The Groupies) (CV: Ai Nonaka, Alyson Court) NOTE: The Newman's English VA has the same as the Protagonists. LPS Universe *Blythe Baxter (CV: Saori Hayami, Ashleigh Ball English) *Roger Baxter (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Michael Kopsa English) *Anna Twombly (CV: Masako Katsuki, Kathleen Barr English) *Youngmee Song (CV: Kaori, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Sue Patterson (CV: Yuko Goto, Kira Tozer English) *Jasper Jones (CV: Rica Matsumoto, Kathleen Barr English) *Josh Sharp (CV: Hiroshi Kamiya, Samuel Vincent English) *Whittany & Brittany Bizkit (CV: Mariya Ise, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Fisher Bizkit (CV: Taketora, Samuel Vincent English) *Christie Song (CV: Chizu Yonemoto, Kira Tozer English) *Russell Ferguson (CV: Yuki Kaji, Samuel Vincent English) *Zoe Trent (CV: Mie Sonozaki, Nicole Oliver English) *Pepper Clark (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Penny Ling (CV: Nana Mizuki, Jocelyne Loewen English) *Minka Mark (CV: Aya Hirano, Kira Tozer English) *Sunil Nevla (CV: Hiroaki Hirata, Peter New English) *Vinnie Terrio (CV: Tomohiro Nishimura, Kyle Rideout English) *Digby (CV: Takehito Koyasu, Peter New English) *Buttercream Sundae (CV: Suzuko Mimori, Cathy Weseluck English) *Sugar Sprinkles (CV: Kaori Mizuhashi, Kelly Metzger English) *Gail Trent (CV: Yuko Sanpei, Tabitha St. Germain English) *Olive Shellstein (CV: Mikako Komatsu, Kira Tozer English) *Madame Pom (CV: Rie Tanaka, Kathleen Barr English) *Shahruhk (CV: Fumihiko Tachiki, Brian Drummond English) Episodes The episodes of the series is at a total of 26 per only one season, making the first 2-way crossover series to air twice of 13 episodes per 1 season instead of 2. The series will air on MBS and TBS in October 5, 2013 at 8:00pm, making also the first of the 2-way crossover series to be airing in another network rather than just TV Tokyo (next to Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift) and later on AT-X, TV Tokyo, CN Japan and Animax. NI97 and Viz Media licensed the series and it will simulcast on Hulu, Crunchyroll and YouTube the same time as Japan. Later in December 2013, it will air on AtomicRanger97 Networks' Toonami, NaruIchi97 Anitoku and Neon Alley and also in The Hub and Adult Swim in 2014. Airings *United States - NaruIchi97 Anitoku (Japanese Dub), AtomicRanger97 Network (Toonami, Rising Sun Edit/Uncut at Sat. Night), The Hub (Edited), Adult Swim (Uncut, Toonami), Neon Alley *Canada - Teletoon, YTV (Edited), Neon Alley (Uncut) *Japan - MBS, Animax, TBS (not the American one), AT-X, TV Tokyo, Cartoon Network Japan *Asia - Animax, Toonami, GMA Channel (Phillipines) *Australia - ABC3, C31 Melbourne Music *Composed by: Audio Highs, Michael Tavera *Music Work: Aniplex, Lantis Opening Themes File:Yorinuki Gintama-san - Opening 2 Kaze no Gotoku - Inoue Joe|First Opening Theme - Kaze no Gotoku by Joe Inoue (From Yorinuki Gintama) Ending Themes TBA See Also *NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise *Fresh TV x Atomic Cartoons x Hasbro: Embracing Daybreak: The 6-way Movie *Embracing Daybreak Crossover Series **Atomic Betty X Total Drama (Ultimate, Slash Prime, ZX) **My Little Pony X Transformers (Worlds Collide, Shogun Beast Masters) Category:TV Series Category:Series X Series Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:Crossover series Category:Embracing Daybreak Project